


Something New

by edenbound



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't need to speak at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Morgana's breath is hot and damp against her cheek. Gwen smiles and curls her arm around Morgana's waist, keeps her steady -- keeps moving her fingers, sure and steady, slipping over Morgana's clit and then pushing deep into her. They don't talk -- the only sounds are Morgana's breathing, harsher now, and the little noises that slip out of her mouth, the way she swallows hard, and the slick little noises of Gwen's fingers moving in her, on her. They never talk. It's not that they're ashamed to, just that they don't need to. Gwen knows Morgana perfectly now, knows what she wants, moves her fingers in just the right way.

It's almost a surprise when Morgana whispers her name, but it makes her smile, too, makes her curl her arm around Morgana tighter and work her fingers faster, twisting them just so. This time, the little cry when Morgana stiffens up, when the hot slick flesh around Gwen's fingers clenches tighter, when she shakes -- it's Gwen's name, again, and Gwen is flushed and she knows she's slick and wet too, ready for Morgana's hand.


End file.
